One shot l NaruHina l Todo era mentira
by Aurora F
Summary: Hinata cree que Naruto le es infiel con Sakura, los celos lentamente consumieron su lado racional y ella puso fin a los días de su amado. Pero esto no sólo se queda así, sin duda todo había sido una mentira pero tal vez visto del lado equivocado....


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Hi!! n_n.

Aquí les dejo esta historia en la cual quería hacerles sentir la locura que los celos nos pueden causar. Por primera vez Hinata es la mala del cuento y les relata todo su sentir al descubrir la "infidelidad" de Naruto.

Me ha gustado mucho como quedó, les advierto que es una historia muy triste, así que sensibles ni la lean xD. Naaa no es cierto pero ojalá que les guste y logre transmitirle todo lo que yo sentí mientras la escribía...

(Oh sí!!! amo las tragedias xD)

**PD: Se me olvidó poner que me basé en la canción "yo, dueña de la noche" de pimpinela para hacerla ( música influenciada por mi mamá xD). Lo sé error mío ¬¬ no quiero que piensen que es un plagio o algo así. **

**LES AVISO QUE LA ACABO DE ACTUALIZAR CON EL PROPÓSITO DE TRATAR DE EXPRESARLES MÁS CLARAMENTE LA LOCURA DE HINATA**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Todo era mentira.**

Siempre estuve segura del amor que él sentía por mi. Él me amaba y yo lo amaba más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo. Me encantaba escuchar su suave voz hablándome al oído, sus delicadas caricias, sus labios, sus brazos, sus manos, su espalda, su cabello, su mirada , su cuello, su figura... me parecía que él era sólo un sueño. Siempre lo había amado y esperado, ahora que estaba a mi lado no me podía sentir más feliz y plena.

Se podía decir que mi vida era perfecta.¡ No!, mejor que perfecta, por eso la envidia siempre nos seguía de cerca, miles de miradas nos observaban con odio cuando nos veían juntos. Es más, puedo jurar que más de una deseaba a mi marido por lo que varias veces me vi forzada a ponerlas en su lugar para que se ubicaran. Naruto se enojaba pero debía entender que mi deber como esposa era cuidarlo, además yo sabía que a los hombres les encanta ver como los celamos por lo que a la menor provocación me enojaba con aquellas tipas envidiosas y roba maridos. No es que yo fuera celosa pero una debe cuidar lo que es suyo.

Yo lo amaba tanto que daba todo por él, ¡Hasta mi propia vida! pero desgraciadamente él no supo valorarme y un mal día toda esa felicidad que se construyó al paso de los años se derrumbo en un rápido efecto domino.

Esa tarde mientras seguía mi pesada rutina como ama de casa descubrí algo que ya venía sospechando desde hacia ya tiempo. Me encontraba en el cuarto de lavado inspeccionando como de costumbre su ropa antes de meterla a la lavadora y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver marcas de rimel en su playera, pero no fue sólo en una sino en varias. Todas tenían manchas en la parte de enfrente muy cerca de su pecho. Yo me morí de rabia al confirmar que me era infiel. ¡Lloré como nunca y lo maldije sin piedad!. Estaba segura que me engañaba con Sakura, su antiguo amor, ella nunca me había caido bien pero tuve que soportarla por ser la mejor amiga de él.

Los días pasaron y no podía soportar la idea de saber que él en cualquier momento podría estar cerca de ella tratando de conquistarla para dejarme a mí pero, en cuanto llegaba la noche y sentía su cuerpo cerca del mío esos miedos desaparecían ya que estaba seguro conmigo. Yo vigilaba despierta que nada ni nadie se le acercara.

Una mañana decidí seguirlo a escondidas mientras se dirigía a hacer unos pendientes. Llegó a un punto en donde podría verme fácilmente así que me escondí detrás de un árbol y tal como lo sospechaba se encontró secretamente con ella. Yo lo vi claramente, me desesperé en cuanto observé que ella lo abrazaba y mucho más cuando él le dio un beso en la frente. Mi corazón se partió en pedazos al sentirme incapaz de hacer algo.

Ahora confirmaba que esas caricias, esos besos, esos abrazos y sus palabras no habían sido sólo mías. Todo este tiempo sólo se había reído de mi y de todo el amor que puramente yo le compartí. Todo había sido una triste mentira.

Pasó el tiempo y él noto que había cambiado, me sentía muy distante, y constantemente me preguntaba si todo andaba bien. Yo siempre asentí . Durante ese periodo de días me trató con el amor más grande y sincero que nunca me había mostrado, yo quise perdonarlo pero todo fue inútil. El amor que le tenía se fue mezclando entre mi profundo odio.

Aquella fría y oscura noche los celos y la ira no me dejaban dormir, él estaba a mi derecha dormido con una expresión inocente en su cara. ¡Odie que pudiera dormir con tanta tranquilidad después de haberme sido infiel!. El silencio inundaba nuestra habitación, traté de no despertarlo de sus dulces y aborrecibles sueños y sin más explicación que mi rencor puse fin a sus días.

Nuestra suave y blanca cama se pintó de un tedioso rojo que desesperadamente quise desaparecer, corté las sábanas, el colchón y todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance hasta mi propio cuerpo. Su sangre me estaba desesperando, no podía ver ni un minuto más su horrible color por lo que salí corriendo de "nuestro hogar".

Chocaba con todo y escuchaba a alguien gritar despavoridamente a lo lejos, sorprendentemente esa persona tenía la misma voz que yo y por más que la busqué nunca la encontré.

Al cabo de unos segundos llegué hasta las puertas de la casa de aquella que me había arruinado la vida. Me acerqué hacia una de sus ventanas y... y...  
muy tarde me di cuenta que todo lo que me dio si había sido sólo y únicamente para mí.

Sakura dormía junto al hombre que siempre había esperado y que aquella misma tarde había regresado. Muy tarde comprendí que Naruto había sido sólo un amigo que la comprendía y escuchaba en sus momentos difíciles.

Una risa llena de locura salió de mi interior. No lo podía creer. Yo lo amaba tanto y lo había matado sin razón. Observé mis manos manchadas de sangre y me tiré a llorar sin control. Me arrancaba el cabello y gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón.

Desde entonces yo estoy en este cuarto blanco sentada en un rincón y, aunque no lo crean, él siempre habla conmigo. Sé que él sigue aquí pero se esconde de la luz por eso siempre espero con ansias la llegada de la noche para verlo y seguirlo amando hasta la eternidad. Sus dulces palabras llenan el vacío que la soledad dejó en mí.

Odio cuando sale el sol porque él desaparece y a mi mente sólo llega el momento una y otra vez de cuando lo maté. No puedo vivir así, esa es la razón de que me pegue en las paredes y grite hasta que llega la noche, ya que es cuando él viene y me calma con una dulce melodía que tarareo hasta dormir...

Todos dicen que estoy loca pero yo sé que eso no es verdad, ellos envidian nuestro amor y no quieren que seamos felices. Les demostraré que yo soy más fuerte que todos ellos y que nuestro amor siempre triunfará. Les da gusto vernos separados pero ya no más. Ya no.

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que me comenten mi loca historia de celos ^^

Imagínense la idea de saber que haz matado por error a tu más grande amor o.o sin duda algo traumante.

Ah! Y les comento que el título de esta historia puede ser tomada de dos puntos de vista, ya saben, todo había sido una mentira (hablando de amor) y todo había sido una mentita (producto de la imaginación).

bYE


End file.
